<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multiple Memories by K_rbTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202202">Multiple Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash'>K_rbTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Multiverse Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CCC may or may not be after Henry, Charles has a Green Among Us Plushie, Charles likes Henry but Henry is Oblivious, Ellie isnt and wants them together, Henry has his tank(Side Story), Henry has little control over the Multiverse, Henry has really bad PTSD, Henry knows about the timelines, Henry spaces out, Imagine trying to tag on moblie, M/M, Multi, No beta read we die like charles, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-TT Ending, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is completely aware of the other timelines and can go between them as he pleases. Doesn't mean he will, he remembers every fail, every face, every ending. Henry chooses to have the Triple Threat Ending be his normal timeline and keep the multiverse a secret from his friends.</p><p>CCC has started piecing things together to show that Henry Stickmin is a Multiverse anomaly.</p><p>Charles is unsure on how to further his relationship with Henry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Ellie Rose &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Multiverse Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Startled Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to start this on my phone but was forced downstairs when I couldn't figure out how to tag.<br/>--------<br/>What I mean by Henry has slight control of the multiverse, he is able to restart at any point, but must remember what happened before the reset. Henry could also be able to take something from another timeline and bring it into the current timeline (Ex. Cyborg Henry in TT Ending).</p><p>I have absolutely no idea where this story is gonna go so just bare with me and give me ideas and feedback.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry comes back to the Triple Threat Timeline after trying to alter Valiant Hero. He ultimately fails and is forced to come back right after seeing Charles die once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry sits up with hurried breaths. The sheets underneath him slowly peel away from the sweat that had gathered. With a look at the alarm clock next to his bed, along with a small piece if paper next to it, he can confirm that he has landed in the correct timeline. He falls back onto the bed, bringing his hands up to his face to wipe any tears that had transferred.</p><p>It was 7:37 AM, Ellie was already up, concidering he could hear her voice in the kitchen down the hall. Hoisting himself up and off of the bed, he went to get dressed, peaked in the mirror and made sure that he looked decent and not like he was just crying for 3 hours. Leaving the bedroom, Ellie peeked around the corner.</p><p>"Morning Henry, did you have a bad dream last night or what?" Ellie smiled, looking back at the waffles she was making for the team. Henry gave the effort to seem confused. Ellie rolled her eyes, "You were screaming in your sleep last night, nearly gave me and Charles a heart attack."</p><p>Oh. Henry looked away for a second before signing, 'Yeah, a nightmare.'</p><p>---------‐----</p><p>It was another 20 minutes before Charles came waddling out of his room. It was right across from Henry's, meaning he could've at least woken him up. Charles was not a morning person at all, if you caught him on a bad day, chances are that the morning was much worse and you are much safer than the ones who had to deal with him then.</p><p>Sitting in the chair beside Henry, he nearly went back to sleep. Henry nudged his friend with his elbow, aswell as giving a slight "pst". Charles shot up, giving a warm smile to Henry. Good or Bad Morning, he could not allow himself to show his morning attitude to Henry. Ellie, who was behind the two, snickered. "You two are hopeless," Ellie said, as she placed 3 plates of waffles on the table. Each of them had 2 waffles, Charles' had blueberries, Ellie's had strawberries, and Henry's was plain.</p><p>They all sat quietly, eating their waffles in silence, when Charles broke it. "So, what was last night about?" Henry tended up, a flash of what had happened, going through his head. He quickly signed, 'Its nothing to worry about, just forget about it." Charles looked at Henry with a worried look, "Henry, I don't think it was nothing. I mean, you were screaming really loudly." Ellie quickly butt in saying, "Yeah! We had to deal with the General coming to us about noise complaints. What gives?"</p><p>Henry really did not want to talk about it, staying silent and eating the rest of his waffles before getting up and placing his plate in the sink, heading toward the bathroom to get ready. Of course Ellie and Charles would worry about him, but he couldn't just give a straight answer.</p><p>He cupped his hands, filling them with water before splashing it on his face. There were dark circles under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep in this timeline. He had decided 8 months ago that he would have this timeline be home. I mean, it was probably the best timeline out of them all, he got Ellie and Charles with him. The other timelines didnt really have that. Sure, he could've been the Top Hat Leader, but it didnt have both of his friends. Staying on the side of the government proved to be the best choice of action.</p><p>Now if Henry remembered correctly, he left this timeline right before the team was to connect with the CCC. Considering what they have been focusing on recently, Henry should really stay in the shadows while the other two do the work.</p><p>It'd be all for nothing if the CCC confirmed that Henry Stickmin was the anomaly they were looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zoning out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie and Charles notice that Henry has been zoning out more than normal while on their way to the CCC.<br/>The CCC take notice as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charles takes this chance to tell Ellie that he likes Henry, asking for advice.<br/>Ellie will gladly help him get his man.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry only heard the drone of the helicopter as the team was flying toward the CCC. He was staring down at the floor, his eyes clouded from what the other two could see. Ellie was trying to get his attention but eventually gave up. Standing up from where she was sitting beside Henry, she made her way to the cockpit, leaning against the pilot's chair.</p><p>"He's gone again." Ellie stared out the front of the helicopter. The red headphone wearing pilot sighed, "You don't think he is worried about the CCC, do you?"<br/>"What does he have to worry about? This is just a simple, quick connect." Ellie raised an eyebrow toward Charles. "Do you know something that I don't Charlie?"<br/>"No, Of course not. It's just he is zoning out more than usual. Not the mention he refused to tell us about the nightmare last night." Charles pointed out, whilst navigating his way through a patch of clouds.<br/>"Yeah, but he doesn't tell us about them anyways, so it doesn't really matter." Ellie sat herself in the co pilot's seat.</p><p>"Hey, uhm, Ellie?" Charles looked straight ahead, trying his best not to look over to her. "Do you know if Henry has.. I don't know, someone?"<br/>Ellie's eyes widened, finally one of the boys was going to admit their feelings. She sat up, giving him a smug grin. Charles glanced over, double taking before setting his eyes straight while red brushed his cheeks. "I-It's not like that Ellie! I'm just curious, that's all." His grip on the yolk tightened.<br/>"Sure, Sure. No, he doesn't have anyone, I don't think he ever has actually." Ellie looked back to the sky, watching as they exited the patch of clouds. "I think it'd be nice if you asked him out sometime."<br/>"Y-you think? What if he isn't interested, or he thinks I'm weird?" Charles' voice broke a little at the last part. He didn't want to damage their relationship with Henry, they were best friends, partners, roommates, and family.<br/>"Mhm. Charles, its Henry. If you're worried that he'll think you're weird, then remember that me and him are equally as weird as you. I mean, who else can say that they have stolen priceless jewels, broken out of prison, gotten a government pardon, and stole the heart of a government pilot?" Ellie smirked at that last part.<br/>"I guess you're righ- Wait- No, I-" He whined when he claimed defeat. Ellie snickered. "Don't worry, if anything happens, I'm still here for you."<br/>"Thanks Ellie."</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Henry finally zoned back into reality once they had touched the ground. Getting up and looking around, his eyes met Charles'.<br/>"Hey there, Henry. You good?" Charles came over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up at him, looking more so at his red brushed cheeks, nodding. "Alright, but if you aren't feeling it today, me and Ellie can do most of the work." Charles pats him on the back before stepping out of the helicopter, Henry following afterwards.<br/>Ellie was already out of the aircraft, talking with one of the guards at the CCC. When Charles and Henry came over to join them, the guard smiled and gave a nod to his partner, before leading the team toward one of the buildings.<br/>Henry often looked around, sometimes seeing things that he has seen in other timelines, items that would change paths, determining if he fails or goes on. At one point, he shivered, looking forward again, deciding to stop looking at those items.</p><p>Stepping into a small building, it looked like an office of sorts. The team was greeted by a man named Wilson Stone, of the directors for the CCC. Henry looked at him, little longer than he should, but recognized him as the man that sent the prototypes out during the Pure Blooded Thief Ending from the Airship. He vividly remembers the D.E.B that had killed him and many others. Yes, it was a fail, but it was still unnerving.</p><p>Ellie shook Henry back to reality, making sure he was alright before guiding him to follow the others. They headed toward a room with control panels, screens and radars, buttons and more. Henry spotted another man, Ellias Bahtchin. Henry doesn't know much about this man, other than he is one of the people with access to the Multiverse Correction. Honestly, Henry doesn't know what that would do, but it scares him either way.</p><p>The team entered a meeting room, sitting in the chairs placed for them around a table. Henry once again started to zone out, his eyes clouding as he begins to move to another timeline.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>It was 30 minutes into the meeting when Ellie noticed that Henry had zoned out. Nudging Charles and pointing at Henry, Charles told Wilson to pause the meeting for a moment, getting up and heading toward Henry. He'd place a hand on his shoulder, shaking and calling his name but to no avail. Henry was deep in another timeline, not that any of them knew. Who knows how long he has been like this, he probably missed the entire meeting.</p><p>Wilson came up behind Charles, asking if he could look. Charles allowed him, not sure what he would be able to do. Wilson looked into Henry's eyes, watching the clouded patterns shift. Something clicked in his mind, heading toward the door and asking a guard to get someone, before heading back in and sitting beside the team. Charles and Ellie wasn't expecting to be questioned about this.<br/>"How often does he zone out like this?" Wilson asked, curiosity and worry in his tone.<br/>Ellie piped in, "Normally on missions, he would zone out, as if he was thinking on what options he had to choose from, but I think that's just foresight."<br/>"Is he always right on his options?" Wilson raised an eyebrow at them.<br/>"Well, I never seen Henry actually fail at any attempts if that's what you mean." Charles shrugged, thinking a little more into it, realizing that Henry has never failed in any of the missions.</p><p>Another CCC worker enters the room, closing the door behind him. Wilson guides him to Henry, who is still deep in another timeline. The other worker took a minute, watching the patterns before snapping in front of Henry's face. Nothing happens, they click their pen and write something.</p><p>
  <strong>*click*</strong>
</p><p>Henry suddenly jolts, looking around frantically. Never once has he been forced out of another timeline and into another. The 4 others looked up at Henry, waiting for what he would do.<br/>Henry looked toward Charles and Ellie, signing to them 'What happen?'<br/>Ellie was the one to answer, "Henry, we're in the CCC, remember? We had the meeting?" Henry looked toward Wilson and the other worker before nodding, confirming that he remembers.<br/>Charles looked toward Henry, looking worried, "Henry, are you sure you're alright? Are you sick or something? Is this about the nightmare?"<br/>The worker perked up, "Nightmare? What Nightmare?"</p><p>Henry did not want to talk about this, especially if the CCC was part of it. He tried to wave the topic off, but the worker was persistent. They had examined Henry's features a little more while trying to get him to talk, eventually finding something and allowing Henry be. They waved to Wilson before leaving the room. The other CCC thought for a minute before confirming that they will need to schedule another meeting soon, as it has already passed the time they were suppose to go.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Henry sat in the Helicopter. Charles had told him to wait in the aircraft while he and Ellie scheduled the next meeting. His mind went back to the other timeline, what was he doing exactly?<br/>The sight of the cybernetic arm flashed through his mind. Right, Revenged. He can't remember where he was exactly but he knew he was in that timeline. Sitting up, he seen Charles and Ellie hop in the helicopter. They shut the door and went over to Henry. They were asking questions, but Henry couldn't hear them. He could see their mouths moving, and he could hear muffled sounds of their voices, but nothing clear enough to answer.</p><p>Few minutes pass and Charles gives up, heading to the Cockpit to start heading home. Ellie stayed with Henry, sitting next to him, rubbing circles on his back.<br/>"-ybe we should see about getting you a therapist, or maybe some medication." Henry gave a thumbs up, which shocked Ellie. "Hey, wait- You're back?" He only nodded, leaning against her.<br/>Ellie sighed, "Henry, you know me and Charles are here for you, you can tell us anything. What's troubling you?" Henry raised his hands to begin signing, trying to think of what to say. He ended up telling her, 'It not matter, I tell when comfortable.'<br/>She nodded, giving him a small smile.</p><p>The thought came across her mind and she had a smug grin on her face. "Hey, Henry? What do you think about Charles?"<br/>Henry instantly went red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this longer? How long have I been writing? Where am I again?</p><p>Please do give feedback~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Workout (Filler Chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles offers Henry to join him for one of his weekly workouts. Of course, it'll be more toned down than Charles' normal ones, but Henry is still not used to that kind of effort.</p><p>(FILLER CHAPTER)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, not gonna lie.<br/>I'm not a very fit person, I can barely do a push up.<br/>This idea came from the fact that I just finished doing Post Tests for Physical Education, and I'm dying.</p><p>Henry is basically me, but a little more fit (At least he can do a push up).</p><p>Also this is just a filler chapter cause I didn't plan on updating today, cause I'm drained.<br/>Also, I don't know what this is.. Its a weird chapter that should really be its own work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Before reading, do note that this is a filler chapter and doesn't really mean anything to the main story. That being said, please comment any ideas you may have so you can get me back on track. I've been stressed to hell so all my ideas disappeared into the deep sea of my thoughts.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Anyways, enjoy this... whatever this is.<br/><br/></strong>------------------------</p><p>Henry was used to Charles getting up earlier than the others on Wednesdays, he just wasn't used to being woke up at 6 in the morning. Charles had come into his room, waking him up from an incoming nightmare. Part of Henry wanted to thank Charles for that, but he also was still tired. As Henry sat up, Charles brought up the idea of bringing Henry along today. Yeah, that got Henry to freeze. He looked up at Charles, his face full of confusion.<br/>"I mean, You haven't been doing very well lately and statistics say that being physically active can help you mentally." Charles was almost jogging in place, like this was one of his greatest plans. Henry opened his mouth to say something, not like he could've anyways. He sighed, getting out of the bed and shooing Charles out of his room, telling him to wait a minute.<br/>Once he closed the door, he went to get dressed. Unsure of what he should wear for something like this, he grabbed some sweatpants and a random t-shirt.</p><p>Walking out of the room, Charles was in the kitchen already, grabbing things like water bottles and snacks. Behind him, Ellie came out of her room. "What in the hell are you doing up Henry?" Henry quickly turned around.<br/>"He is gonna come to the gym with me!" Charles shouted from the kitchen. Ellie looked toward Charles, then eyed Henry with confusion. "Hen, you sure you want to workout with Charles? I mean, I'm pretty sure his kind of workout is much more extreme than what you can handle. Considering how nicely his body is sculpted." She gave Henry a smug look, Henry looking away as a deep red brushed his cheeks. Ellie snickered, "Whatever. Charles, try not to kill Henry please."<br/>"I'm not gonna kill him, I already have a plan on how to tone it down."</p><p>Henry never actually seen Charles work out, so he honestly doesn't know what he is getting himself into.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Well, crap. They left the apartment, jogging their way to the gym. Henry can run, that's for sure. He could probably be faster than Charles, doesn't mean he wants to run the mile to get to the said building.<br/>It took a little but they got there, it was practically empty, aside from like two other people. Those two waved to Charles, who waved back before claiming a bench, Henry sitting next to him.<br/>"Henry, how much of a workout have you done before?"<br/>Henry looked at Charles, then at his hands. He began to sign. 'No more than a run and maybe weight lifting.'<br/>"Hm, then we'll try some things out, see where you're at." Henry nodded, getting up with Charles, heading over to a dumbbell rack. Henry seemed to know what they were, then remembered from his high school days, which he shivered at. Grabbing two 20 pound dumbbells, he watched Charles grab 45 pound. Sorry, what? That's double the amount Henry has, not to mention the 2nd biggest size on the rack.</p><p>Charles quickly showed him some simple lifts, which Henry may or may not have paying attention to. He began to copy his movements, Charles praising him for it. Henry smiled, red dusting his cheeks.</p><p>They did other kinds of lifts for 10 more minutes, before putting the dumbbells back and grabbing some water.<br/>"Henry, hope you don't mind. I'm gonna go do something else, you said you run right? There's some treadmills over this way." Following him, they pass one of the others in the gym, a female with dirty blonde hair. She waved at the two as she used a stepping machine. Henry eyed it for a minute, signing to Charles, asking what it was.<br/>"Oh, its an Elliptical, sometimes its like walking, other times its like stepping up stairs."<br/>"Oi' he mute?" The girl asked, she sounded aggressive but the tone of her voice was warm and kind. "Yeah, this is Henry. Henry, this is Victoria."<br/>Victoria stopped her stepping, leaning over to shake Henry's hand, to which he accepted. "To be honest, I thought Charles didn't have anyone else but me and Orix over there."<br/>Charles glared at her playfully. "Right, I should head over there, before he gets impatient." Victoria and Henry waved bye to Charles. Henry looked around when Victoria spoke up again. "You're Stickmin, aren't you?" Henry quickly nodded. "Thought so, Charlie has spoken about you many times before, how you were a ex-convict, pardoned, how much he wants to ask you out." Henry turned red at that last part. "I guess this is technically like taking you out. I mean, its a step up." She got of the machine and guided Henry to what looked like a bike. "Stationary bike, its pretty easy so its not that difficult for beginners." Henry and Victoria grabbed a machine each, and it took a minutes for Henry to figure out what to do.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Henry kinda spaced out for maybe 5-10 minutes, Victoria didn't mind though, Charles had mentioned that he would space out like that. Once Henry came to, he realized that in his view, he could see Charles and who he thought was Orix. Well yeah, Henry slowed down as he stared at Charles, who was shirtless and spotting Orix. When Henry came to a full stop, Victoria snickered.</p><p>10 minutes later, Victoria snapped Henry back to reality, realizing that Charles was packing up. When Charles called for Henry, he quickly got up, waving bye to Victoria.<br/>They began their walk back to the apartment and Henry tried his best not to look toward Charles.</p><p>"So uhm, where you staring at me or were you spacing out back there?" Charles asked, blushing. Henry tensed, before signing that he was probably spaced out.</p><p>When they got back to the apartment, Ellie was quick to tease the two. Once Charles had left to do something, Ellie broke the ice. "So, what did I tell ya? He is pretty nicely sculpted, right?"<br/>Henry let out a little whine as his face was flushed red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>REMINDER<br/>Comment below on any ideas you may have for the main story, also I apologize if this chapter seemed a little... weird.</p><p>Also, who else likes Victoria? I can see her being friends with Ellie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is one day, a certain day, a certain time.<br/>CCC notices the new anomaly object.<br/>Henry can't hide the anomaly this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was alone at home, Charles hadn't come back from the gym yet and Ellie had left early to meet up with a friend. He lied on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Last night, he hadn't gotten any sleep. None of the other timelines would allow him to travel, and when he does dream, its basically him sitting in a white room with nothing else. Henry knew why this was happening. It's August 7th, the day he had escaped the West Mesa Penitentiary. He was arrested and sent there after breaking into the bank in the middle of no where. He hadn't pin pointed the exact time it begins, he just knows it happens today.</p><p>Henry sat up, grabbing his phone to look at the time. The door suddenly knocks, one Charles Calvin entering. "Hey there, Henry." Henry waved toward Charles, rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked back down at his phone, not realizing that Charles took a seat beside him. "What you looking at?" Henry lightly jumped, looking at Charles before waving the question off. Charles sighed before getting up to get changed for work. Henry watched him as he left, before getting up and grabbing the keys to his car- Wait, where was his keys? He looked around the kitchen, the dining room, even the drawers in his desk. Charles was at the door of Henry's room, playing with a set of keys, Henry's keys.</p><p>Charles chuckled as Henry looked at him with annoyance. "I thought you'd try to leave today, but remember, you promised to go to the café with me today." Henry did remember that, promising Charles to go to the coffee shop the next day, since Ellie was gonna be busy. It completely slipped his mind then and completely slipped his mind now. Henry gave a nervous chuckle, walking over to Charles. 'Right. The coffee shop.' He nervously signed. Charles smiled, "Just get ready, I'll drive."</p><p> </p><p>That was what Henry was worried about.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>The 5 Minute drive to the café felt like a long one, Henry was anxiously tapping his leg while looking out the passenger window. Charles had noticed his nervousness, but couldn't find anything to start a conversation on. So it was kept awkward for the most part. It became more awkward when Henry's phone went off, one of his alarms that he had set before. The alarm was labeled 'Box' and nothing else. When Charles glanced over at Henry's phone, he was only left with confusion.</p><p>When the two entered the Coffee shop, their senses were flooded. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans, fresh baked goods being served as well. Not to mention the light chatter in the building, it was still quiet enough to hear the lofi music being played across the café. Henry grabbed Charles' hand unconsciously, startled Charles too. They made their way to the counter, seeing a very familiar face. Orix was at the register, with a nice turquoise apron attached. "Hey guys! Welcome to Autumn's Loft, what can I get you two lovebirds today?" It took Henry a moment to realize what he had said, his face quickly reddening. Charles on the other hand, although blushed, playfully teased Orix with his own crush, Veronica.</p><p>Henry shook himself back to reality before looking at the pastries in the display. The apple fritters were the ones to catch his eye. He turned to Charles, 'Apple Fritter' he signed, pointing toward the display. Charles nodded, turning to Orix, "Could we get a box of 5 Apple fritters?" Orix nodded, grabbing a box and placing 5 nicely in the box. Charles turned to Henry, "Any Coffee?" Henry didn't really have coffee that much, but when he did, it was entertaining. He shrugged, 'How about a Latte?' Charles gave him a thumbs up, turning back to Orix when he had come back. While Charles completed their order, Henry's attention had drifted toward a window, to a group of people standing around what looked like a box.</p><p>The Box. Henry didn't feel the normal spark of energy he had felt the other times it had spawned. He decided to shrug it off, determining that it wasn't 'The Box'. Him and Charles had grabbed a table near another window, this one viewing the small garden the café had. Henry always stared at the flowers for a good minute whenever he sat here.</p><p>Henry was put back into reality when he heard Charles give out a huff. He had just burnt his own tongue with his coffee. Henry snickered, but it was cut short when what sounded like a firework was heard from outside.</p><p>He and Charles quickly got up, along with others, and went toward the window, looking outside to see that the restaurant across the street had just burst into flames. Henry quickly realized, that was where the box was. Could he have missed the summon? Was this his fault? Wait, Is everyone alright?</p><p>Charles quickly rushed out to help people get out, while also keeping witnesses away from the danger. Henry snapped back to reality for maybe the 5th time today, rushing out to help Charles. When he spotted the box, his heart sank as he realized that it was in fact, 'The Box'. He looked over toward Charles, seeing that he was distracted, then rushed over, grabbing the box and quickly leaving the scene.</p><p>He didnt know where he was going exactly, he just needed to get somewhere secluded. The back of a old antique store had been perfect for this occasion. He set the box down and opened it.</p><p>It was empty, of course, it was just used to blow the restaurant up. Who else could've used it? No matter, he closed it back up and hid it in the alleyway before heading back.</p><p>---------‐------</p><p>Charles only looked away for one second when he realized that Henry was gone. He felt his heart stop for a second, scanning the area quickly for the mute. "Henry?! Henry!" Charles began running around, still trying to keep everyone else clear of the flames. Thank God the fire station was decently nearby.</p><p>Once he determined that the firemen had it controlled, he set out to find Henry. Now, finding Henry was always a difficult task, he was great at Stealth when he wanted to be. Charles did not want to find this however. One Henry Stickmin, unconscious, face down on the pavement. Charles nearly slid toward Henry, probably scrapping his knees in the process.</p><p>Before Charles cause touch him however, Henry quickly sat up, unfazed. Charles sighed, hugging Henry quickly in relief. Henry was confused for a moment before he remembered what happened.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Henry was heading back toward the burning building when he was overwhelmed with a strong energy. It felt much like the energy he felt when the box was summoned, but stronger. It must've delayed somehow. Henry was frozen in place when the wave hit him, before he blacked out and fell to the ground.</p><p>Waking up to Charles being seriously concerned was never a good sight to wake up to, but at least both parties were alright. Henry rubbed circles on Charles' back, trying to calm him down. It took a few minutes but they broke the hug and looked at each other, smiling.</p><p>"We should grab our food and go back home." Charles suggested. Henry nodded, helping Charles up. He looked back at the box, deciding to leave it. It was empty, it shouldnt cause anymore damage.</p><p>Right?</p><p>---------------</p><p>A CCC worker named Ace Lion, was off duty when the build went ablaze. He was one of the first witness to see the explosive scene. While the firemen were controlling the flames, Ace decided to call into the CCC, telling them what they had just seen.</p><p>Blake Darson, the worker who had answered, listened intently to Ace's description of the event, writing down notes. When Ace had mentioned of a box, Blake froze up, forcing Ace to halt his description. Running his fingers over a board, Blake pulled up a file deep within the database. </p><p>A Box that summoned from thin air was not considered normal. When asked to describe the box, Ace gave an exact description as the one on file. Blake quickly put Ace on hold, calling other workers, workers that were much higher up, workers that studied the multiverse.</p><p>When they were informed, they quickly got in contact with Ace, as well as sending people to the location to find out more.</p><p>You'd think it'd be difficult to find any evidence that would lead to this event being a multiverse anomaly, but these people were skilled in their efforts. Getting lists of people that were around, camera footage, other witnesses.</p><p>They even managed to find where the box ended up. Hidden in an alleyway, like someone was purposely trying to hide the cause of the explosion.</p><p>They finally started to clean up, heading back to base with the box in tow.</p><p>-------------</p><p>"I'm sorry, You two saw what?" Ellie stared at the two men in the room with doubt. The woman beside her just seemed confused.</p><p>"Greg's Grill literally blew up." Charles emphasized by shooting his hand up. Ellie looked toward Henry for confirmation, to which he nodded. Placing two fingers on the bridge of her nose, Ellie sighed. "Only you two could witness something like that." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Status</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm sorry but I need to do this to ease my ever increasing anxiety!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I started making this, I was getting tons of feedback and I loved it, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!<br/>But when I published the lastest chapter, I wasn't expecting everyone to just disappear. So it makes my anxiety shoot up, making me think that I did something wrong in the last chapter. My anxiety was already up when I published it because I knew that it wasn't gonna be that good, mainly cause I didn't know what I was doing.</p><p>This is why feedback is really important, It tells me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Also, I miss you guys ;-;</p><p>For this unnecessary status update, I'll be making a Stickvin OneShot later today to make up for it.<br/>Hint: Charles is a Lightweight.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, please do tell me if last chapter was sh*t, I need to know these kinds of things so I can improve the story.<br/>(Did I give it time? Yes I did actually, the first time I published the work, I got feedback real quick, less than a day. Last chapter only got 1 comment of feedback in 2 days.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. God, You're such a Lightweight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy New Years Everyone!</p>
<p>Ellie comes home to a seriously drunk Charles and lightly drunk Henry 3 hours before the new year.<br/>Why not join in, and maybe encourage a little more?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do note I am not going back to normal updating, this is literally me writing random sh*t at 4 AM on New Years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie expected one of the military houses to be packed full due to New Years, but she didnt think Henry and Charles would be celebrating alone at home.</p>
<p>She just got back from a late shift at the near Gas Station, dropping her car keys into a little bowl on the counter. The sudden clinging of the keys alerted Charles, who spun around at the speed his helicopter blades go.</p>
<p>"Elliee! Welcome h-home, did-did you bring anything to eat?" Ellie stared at Charles for 5 seconds before going to the fridge and grabbing a frozen pizza. "No, I didn't, but I can fix some Pizza for you guys."</p>
<p>"PIZZZA!" Charles yelled before falling backwards, resulting in a noise from Henry who was next to him. Ellie walked out of the kitchen to see Henry lying on the couch with Charles lying on top of him. Henry was completely red in the face but judging by the bottle on the coffee table, she didnt know if it was because he was embarrassed or drunk.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Ellie went and placed the pizza in the oven, grabbing herself a wine glass and pouring herself a drink before coming back into the living room to watch the television. Or more so, watch the two closeted gay boys realize they love each other. Ellie already came out as Bisexual late September, grabbing herself a girlfriend, who is currently at home, passed out.</p>
<p>She knows Charles has tried dating before, but she has no idea if Henry has. He doesnt really seem like he has before, seeing how quiet he is and what he enjoys doing. That reminds her, Henry just got back from his weekly heist earlier that day, carrying a decently sized jewel in his hand. After staying on the side of the military, the general couldnt really stop Henry from doing what he likes, so he gave permission to do miniature heists once a week. He also allowed Henry to join in on Top Hat related missions, letting Henry keep whatever he takes from the Top Hats.</p>
<p>Coming back to reality, she looks over to see Henry playing with Charles' hair, while the latter appears to be asleep.</p>
<p>"How many has he had?" Henry looks up at Ellie, giving her one finger. "O-ONE?! He can't be that much of a Lightweight, is he?!" Henry was looking back down at Charles as he simply nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright, what about you?" Ellie asks while swirling her drink around. Henry replies with 3 fingers. "You sure? I never pegged you as a drinker." Henry just looks up at her with a face that just says 'Seriously'?</p>
<p>The television pops up a photo of the New Year Ball Drop, along with a timer as a news reporter begins to do a voice over. "We're only 2 hours away from Midnight, where the ball will drop and signal the beginning of the new year." Cheers could be heard around the reporter. The camera then went to a stage where a Performer stood, music beginning in the back.</p>
<p>"I'll see if Pizza is ready." Ellie turns to leave as Charles begins to regain consciousness. Taking the Pizza out of the oven, she sets it out to cool as she looks for additional snacks. Grabbing a few bags of chips, some dip from the fridge, and a few cookies from the cookie jar in the corner, she begins to relocate the food into the living room.</p>
<p>Bringing the Pizza in, Charles is already waiting to snag a slice as if he wasnt just asleep 3 minutes ago. Letting him grab a slice, she sets the pizza down, watching as Henry struggles to sit up with Charles still sitting on him. He manages to grab a cookie but that's about it.</p>
<p>Over the next hour and 45 minutes, they ate as Charles started spurting out nonsense, most of it ending up as gibberish. She takes a mental note, ask if Charles has ever drank before. At one point, Charles began crying over snakes, reason being unknown as the explanation was covered by tears. Henry had to comfort him through that mess.</p>
<p>Finally, the countdown begins, with the majority of the food eaten, drinks drank and a little bit of self control gone, they begin to closely watch the television. Outside the house has gone silent aswell, everyone silently counting the seconds.</p>
<p>
  <strong>10</strong>
</p>
<p>Outside, people can be heard counting.</p>
<p>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p>
<p>The house had begun to count aswell.</p>
<p>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p>
<p>All eyes were on the screen now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Time went slow, watching the ball drop at the top of the building.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>She turned to a small noise that was coming from her left.</p>
<p>Turning, her brain finally processes what she is seeing.</p>
<p>Taking her phone out and opening the camera app, she quickly snaps a photo of Henry and Charles passionately kissing.</p>
<p>She knows the two boys won't remember it, so she needs the proof for later. Afterwards, she gets up and heads to her room, leaving the two boys alone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>God, 2021 is gonna be a bumpy ride.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished writing at 4:43 AM.<br/>Remember the promise of a oneshot I made in Status? I never got to it so I decided to finally do it.</p>
<p>The past 72 hours has been hectic for me. Something I was a part of was shut down, lots if my friends were suddenly leaving and I had to stay there for my long time friend, comfort them.</p>
<p>Trust me, 2021 has already gotten better, the friends now have new projects, I have a few gifts that I'll very much enjoy, and I have been accepted at Twitch Affiliate.</p>
<p>2021 may still have the pandemic, but it doesnt mean it wont get better, It will.<br/>Stay safe everybody.</p>
<p>Happy New Years 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hmmmm, Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well hello there guys, having seen you all in a hot minute. How's it goin?</p><p>Right uhm anyways, I fell out of the fandom, I see that, but I can get back into it quickly if you guys are really interested in this fix.</p><p>Part of me wants to keep going with it, maybe have a little fun with my other fic, but it's also the fact that I don't know if people will read.</p><p> </p><p>Do you all want me to start this back up again?<br/>It won't take me very long to get back into the fandom so..</p><p>I just want your guys' opinion~<br/>Because I care &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>